RACE RACE RACE!!
Velocitron Oilsport Racetrack =[ Welcome to the OILBATH ] = While most of Velocitron seems bright and cheerful, this penal oval-shaped race track has seen better days and has an accompanying reinforced, bulletproof grandstand. The track is heavily stained with the life's blood, ichor, and fuel of every racing species in the galaxy, and there are numerous trapdoors built into the sidewalls and track floor. There is no obvious way out of the track for the racers or the pit crew. Shady bookies wander around offering shady deals to the multitudes of myriad aliens flocking to watch the competition, and souvenir sellers hawk pieces of the fallen racers. Perhaps Galvatron was thinking about how much he hates Blurr. Maybe that is why Vector Sigma sent a satellite to Velocitron. In any case, it crashed, and now the race-happy people of the planet are offering up the buseted satellite as a prize! Contrail wants it. She wants it bad. The Decepticons need to secure their control of Vector Sigma in every manner possible. Her engine idles. Down the line, the competition is... fierce. There are three lights. One, two... Buzzsaw is here. Why is he here? Because certain higher-ups want a silly satellite and he was the only one on-call beyond Contrail. He scans the area around the track and scowls...yeah, he's outclassed. But that doesn't mean Contrail isn't. He checks his own engines and flight systems, since...you know, he can't exactly run, but he's got his inhibitors to avoid gaining altitude. Looking at the lights...he watches and sighs. Well, here we go... Let the torturous run begin. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Protected. Blue Sportscar cruises up to the starting line, occasionally revving his engine, probably needlessly but part of street racing customs the galaxy over. "Blurr?" he queries as he catches sight of the other Autobot. "Outstanding! Now it's gonna be a real race!" Inside he only sighs. This isn't the first time military hardware has turned up as a prize on Velocitron lately. And while this one isn't likely connected to that, it is still one of interest, and that someone else probably shouldn't get their hands on. Maybe the scientists would be able to puzzle out more of what's going on if they have it. Whatever way you look at it, it's important. Important enough that none other than Jazz himself pulls up to the starting line, his racing stripes given a fresh repainting and everything. "Hey hey, don't be gettin' down m'man. Races on this place tend to be more than just 'bout speed." Another race on Velocitron! Well, what a lucky deca-cycle it is for Blurr. And not only that, it's for something of importance yet again! Another satellite, hmm...why would Vector Sigma send one to Velocitron? Well, that remained to be seen--maybe this one would have something more than the others had. He makes his way toward the starting line, waving to the clamoring and cheering crowd before transforming down into his hover car form and sidling up next to Clutch. "Good to see you, Clutch. I know, right? That satellite is as good as ours." he says, smirking inwardly. Lil' Yellow Porsche purrs up to the starting line, assessing the competition. "Good, heavy prevalence of Autobots. Gives us a good chance of securing the intel." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. It took a bit of convincing, considering she's neither a Velocitron native nor a track employee, but somehow Torque managed to wrangle herself a spot on one of the pit crews, letting her get up close and personal to the action without having to race. Sitting on the sidelines with the other mechs and shoots the breeze with them a bit, chuckling at whatever topic they're discussing before looking off to the startline. It's good to see her fellow Autobots racing, sending them a grin as they line up and sticking two fingers between her lips to whistle and cheer them on. There's a newcomer to the Velocitron's race track: A Cybertronian Speeder that, until now, has never raced for pleasure. It's her first time, so she wants it to be SPECIAL. The copper and black speeder extends rear wing stabilizers and angles her spoiler for maximum downforce. The roar of her engine fades into the scream of turbines powering up behind her. When the flag goes down, she's off and rolling. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Neutral. Race: Race Track is initialized. Ready to begin a new race. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lamborghini Gallardo Buzzsaw 6 0 NEUTRAL -- Lil' Yellow Porsche 7 0 NEUTRAL -- +Porsche Turbo 8 0 NEUTRAL -- +Cybertronian Speeder +Blue Sportscar 9 0 NEUTRAL -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar 10 0 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] The announcer, who is a white and red striped alien lady of an undientifiable species remarks, "And they're off! There's spread even now, but the blue one's in the lead. He's the favourite in this crowd. Betting's 100 to 1 for him to win. The racers are coming up on the Whistling Canyons, though..." Contrail hangs at the back of the pack for now, saving her energon. Go ahead, Autobots... Shiftlock says, "Oh man. The track feels so good on my tyres." Air Raid says, "Jeeeez." Shiftlock says, "What? You try rolling over broken road!" Blue Sportscar speeds along after Blurr, patiently taking the most efficient line through each curve and but slowly falling behind. Making a sound of acceptance, he begins pouring on the speed, skidding through turns and occasionally emitting a flicker of blue-tinged flame from his tailpipes as he employs some sort of high-energy fuel for a boost. Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Jazz says, "Air Raid, m'man, yer a plane. It don't matter if yer wheels are tiny, stop feelin' bad 'bout it." Air Raid sputters! Clutch says, "Still? I thought things were getting...ah...reformatted." Torque says, "Man, Velocitron races are so exciting! And I'm part of the pit crew, this is awesome!" Shiftlock says, "Well, we'll have good care then!" Porsche Turbo peels out as the go light flashes, though he doesn't drop the hammer entirely just yet which gives Clutch and the new girl a chance to get a bit ahead of him. There's something about this set up that's making his wires cross, knowing the perchant Velocitron has for getting very aggressive in their competative sports. Plus he's pretty certain he saw Contrail hanging back there, who knows what she's planning. So for now he's just playing it cool and keeping it at cruising speed. Shiftlock says, "So, we got a plan her?" Jazz says, "Enjoy yourself, but don't let your guard down." Blurr is barely even trying, and he's in the lead already. Which is typical, anyway. Turning his sensors rearward, he sees that Clutch, Shiftlock, and Jazz are not far behind. Oh, they had this one for sure. Even if the Decepticons decided to pull a nasty move on him, he has no doubt he can count on the other Autobots to snag the prize for his side. The courier continues down the track as the Canyons approach, maintaining his current pace. Meanwhile, the crowd roars its approval--the announcer is right, most of them must have their shanix on Blurr. A smart move, of course. Though it kind of annoys him that the announcer doesn't seem to know his name. Well, if she was an organic, perhaps she hadn't been around when he'd won the Ibex cup ten times in a row... Blurr says, "Yeah, I win this thing for us, and you guys make sure the 'Cons stay out of the way." Shiftlock says, "So... no combined effort to wreck the COns and ensure our victory, then." Jazz says, "Oh if you get a chance don't feel bad about knockin' 'em 'round a little." Shiftlock says, "It ain't a race for me until I'm swappin' paint." Buzzsaw checks the placement and clicks his beak. Well, this is all going to be a pain in the aft...and an uphill battle at that. He sets his gaze on the next-in-line, and the last-in-line... **Seriously, Contrail?** He shakes his head and gives his engines a nice, extra burst to go ater Jazz. If he's gotta help give anyone an edge, might as well do so with style, right? He throws his featherweight body against the Autobot's side to throw his pace off. **Surprise, little man.** Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Porsche Turbo with his Divebomb (Ram) attack! Lil' Yellow Porsche kicks into high gear, pushing his engine. After a moment, he also starts blaring out hard-rock driving tunes. And Videos. Who knows, It may prove a distraction at a vital moment. Jazz says, "Whoa! Looks like they're trying to play robo-chicken. With actual robo-chickens!" Combat: Lil' Yellow Porsche sets his defense level to Aggressive. Shiftlock can hear the collision behind her; coming up to one of the turns of the oval she locks her wheels and oversteers, tyres smoking as she longslides around the corner. She doesn't just stop; she continues the slide, slowing down, until she is facing *backwards*. She continues to drive - backwards - but at a somewhat slower pace. What in the world is she planning - or is she showing off a little? Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Guarded. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ->Cybertronian Hovercar 2 1 NEUTRAL -- Porsche Turbo 8 0 NEUTRAL -- Lamborghini Gallardo Buzzsaw 11 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Cybertronian Speeder Lil' Yellow Porsche 16 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Sportscar 17 0 AGGRESSIVE -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] The accouncer comments, "No one can touch that blue one, can they? Oh, but the white Porsche is having some trouble in the form of a vast predatory bird. Of course, they'll all have trouble in the Whistling Canyons. I hear they're quite... eerie." Contrail appreciates Buzzsaw's efforts, and she kicks her engine into gear, trying to slip into the gap Buzzsaw has cleared for her. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Buzzsaw with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Porsche Turbo with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Lil' Yellow Porsche with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Cybertronian Speeder with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps (Oilsport Traps) used "The Howling Canyons": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Oilsport Traps's attack has decreased your Courage. Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Blue Sportscar with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Combat: Oilsport Traps strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with its The Howling Canyons Area attack! Buzzsaw looks over the canyons and blinks. Wait...are his auditory sensors playing tricks on him? Most likely... He shakes his head clear and looks over at Shiftlock as the Autobot speedster drops back. Well, that's a bit of a pain... he ignores her, though, putting on the thrusters at full. Sooner he's out, the better. And then there's that noise...ugh, horrid, horrid noise... He starts powering down his auditory receptors. A dangerous play, perhaps, but he'll stick by it. Porsche Turbo veers a bit as a tiny tape bounces off his exterior, though its still enough to leave a few scrapes in his side and totally throw off his groove as he skids to get back under control. "Whoa! Looks like they're trying to play robo-chicken. With actual robo-chickens!" That's right, he still just threw a diss back at his attacker instead. Unfortunately the canyon does not cooperate either. "That's some creepy tune comin' from nowhere." Well the other Bots are still up there in the lead, so he shifts it down a notch while he tries to get things back in order. Sometimes you just gotta blow it slow and simple. Combat: Porsche Turbo sets his defense level to Guarded. Shiftlock's engines are rattled by the howl of the canyons, the sonic frequencies disrupting energon flow for a few seconds. Her engine hitches and she stalls for a half second before turning over again. Blue Sportscar is in the middle of drifting through a sharp turn when he's hit by the howling. He spins out, slides off of the course and nearly slams into a hunk of rock before he manages to skid to a halt. Then he has to make his way back to the track, trying to make up for lost time. "What was that?" he calls out to the nearest Autobot. "Some kind of attack??" Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Neutral. Lil' Yellow Porsche is making progress, not Blurr-level progress, but then that's hardly unexpected. Then the ground erupts with oil, and Hubcap's wheels spin uselessly as his momentum slides him across the canyon, crashing off several rocks. "Oww." It takes him a little longer than Jazz to regain a steady , uh, footing. Too much time being sneaky, I guess. Blurr continues to surge ahead of the others, despite not even changing his pace. He even whizzes past the finish line before anyone else has, completing the first lap and starting the second. Hmph, too bad Blast Off wasn't here to offer actual competition. He plows forward into the canyons... But, what IS that noise??! He doesn't remember hearing anything like that last time...had they added monsters to the obstacle course? The courier is immediately worked up, even stopping momentarily to transform and watch for anything that looks like it might need to be jumped away from. Upon not seeing anything, he shrugs and transforms again, speeding away through the creepy formations. Checking the race roster, he sees that he's still quite far ahead of everyone else. No worries there, but...slag, he'd like to get out of this creepy place as quickly as possible. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ->Cybertronian Hovercar 2 1 AGGRESSIVE -- Porsche Turbo 8 0 GUARDED -- Lamborghini Gallardo Buzzsaw 11 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Cybertronian Speeder Lil' Yellow Porsche 16 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Sportscar 17 0 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] The audience seems extremely interested in the racers' reaction to The Howling Canyons. There are somewhat nasty cheers when the racers drift or slip. The Velocitronians are mor or less indiffirent to the Transformers as a whole - yes, the Transformers make some good racers, but most Transformers are too interested in killing and not enough in speed. The announcer says, "The Howling Canyons may have shaken their faith, but the race goes on - and how will they handle these TRAPS?" The Lamborghini Gallardo that is Contrail is... really not thrilled to hear about the traps up ahead. She's already feeling pretty miserable, feeling like she just awoke from some nightmare, and the track is hard enough to see as it is. Traps? That was what Jazz was starting to expect. Velocitron really takes their racing to an extreme. Oh well, he's not one to let some weird windy canyons and an ominous threat put a hamper on his day. Let's just chillax and see what sort of traps they are going to throw, then we'll worry about them. Jazz says, "Told ya they wouldn't make this race an easy thing." Shiftlock says, "This. Is. EPIC." Buzzsaw puts on a bit of speed as he folds his wings. It's an old flying move, but...sometimes it pays off simply in speed. Natrually, his optics are drawn towards Shiftlock, still watching her warily, but first things first, he needs to get out of this canyon so he can turn on those sensors without them overriding his logic circuits. Running a quick check on Contrail behind him, the condor can only click his beak with mild aggitation, how on earth is he managing to keep ahead of her? Unless...hah, he's a shield? Well, fine then. He's quite content with that much... And then there's Blurr. Where'd that thick-headed, greased up hovercar run off to? Huh... Naturally, all the talk of traps falls on deaf ears. Literally. He had those turned off. Whoops. Lil' Yellow Porsche spins his wheels frantically until he finally bites down upon solid ground, then he does his level best to launch himself back into the race. Shiftlock does a fast dirt drop into the side of the track and spins herself around once more, facing forward. She's keeping her grill pointed at the Decepticons - someone else can win the race, she's pretty confident that Blurr = Race Won. For her, there's the opportunity to grind Decepticons into the track and make them suck exhaust. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Aggressive. Shiftlock says, "C'mon Cons. Get closer. Get CLOSER." Blue Sportscar merges back into the 'traffic' of passing racers and then quickly works to get back up to speed. "Everybody still with us? Anybody down?" Yet, you can almost hear in his voice. "I thought I saw one of those Decepticon cassete-birds flying around, where'd he get to?" Jazz laughs a little at Shiftlock. "We should hook ya up with Sandstorm, ya sound like his kinda gal." Shiftlock says, "Why is everyone trying to play match maker with me?" Blurr might not have gotten along with Shiftlock right away, but she's slowly working her way onto his good side. And what she was doing was perfect. Right along with the plan. Blurr would snag that prize, while the rest of them made sure the 'Cons didn't give him any trouble. Surging forward, Blurr blasts out of the Howling Canyons, soaring over a gap in the track and landing smoothly on the other side. The benefit of not having wheels is not needing shock absorbers for times like these. Instead, he just diverts a bit of extra fuel to his hover thrusters, causing them to push down just a bit harder to avoid banging his underside against the ground. He hears talk of traps, but he's not worried. The Velocitronians were bound to set up a few of those--but they aren't usually anything he can't dodge! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Guarded. Ranger says, "Too much Terran influence, I think. They tend to consider folks as only half a person unless they have a romantic involvement." Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lamborghini Gallardo Cybertronian Speeder Lil' Yellow Porsche 4 1 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Sportscar 6 1 NEUTRAL -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar 11 1 GUARDED -- Porsche Turbo 15 0 GUARDED -- Buzzsaw 18 0 AGGRESSIVE -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] Jazz says, "Hey now, I'm just sayin' you two seem to like the same sort of thing -- chargin' headlong into danger like it's a thrillah. You'd probably work good together." Shiftlock says, "It's a nice thought, but I think Whirl already considers me his personal property." Jazz wryly, "Does Torque know that?" Shiftlock says, "I think she expressed some gratitude over it." Jazz snickers Shiftlock says, "I don't mind. Whirl's cute in his own insane way." "Blue boy's still streaking down the track like it's nothing... but last place, last place is that white Porsche with the bird strike trouble," the announcer says, shaking her head. Contrail considers her options. She doesn't know that Autobot. Probably ought to send Spinister to examine her more closely. Not that Spinister will leave much of anything when he's done. Generally speaking, people who come to Velocitron without a "ride" are looked down upon. And it so happens that Lord Zarak himself, sans power armor and in more lordly regalia, is one of those people, and yet, he hasn't really been hassled by the natives very much. It may have something to do with the fact that he's binary-bonded to a giant metal death scorpion that would surely rain death and destruction on Velocitron if Zarak was so much as sneered at by a native. So it is that no one minds that Lord Zarak occupies a high-priced seat placed high above the crowds. A butler stands to his right to see to his whims, and a Nebulan woman whose name he doesn't know is sitting in the seat next to him in some fancy dress. He sips at an alcoholic drink, smiling faintly down upon the track, apparently unconcerned that the Decepticons may lose. Why would he care? He's living the life. Hubcap says, "If Whirl is bugging you, talk to Grimlock, he seems fond of you." Blades says, "Autobots don't belong to anyone." Torque says, "Some? I think you mean a lot of gratitude." Shiftlock says, "No, he's not bugging me at all." Torque says, "I can finally get work done without looking over my shoulder now and then." Shiftlock says, "In fact, I think I'm going to find a way to saddle him and ride him into battle." Well, that's more what he's accustomed to seeing. Everyone else blasting by him... huh. He's not surprised, though, all it does is allow him to prepare for those coming through with the next lap. He checks the standings-board and clicks his beak in careful contemplation. Wait, who's that in the audience? Is-Lord Zarak? Buzzsaw smirks inwardly as he alters his wings to take a turn. At least there's a /decent/ crowd now. He chances to turn his auditory sensors back on as well. Blades says, "Undercarriage is the way to go." Shiftlock says, "Seems like it." Sky Lynx says, "This is just getting peculiar. Are we still talking about fighting Decepticons?" Shiftlock says, "Sort of." Shiftlock says, "I want to use Whirl as a mighty steed to ride into battle when killing decepticons." Shiftlock says, "I think he's just crazy enough to let me do it." Hubcap says, "I rode Grimlock into battle, once. Then Shockwave shot me." Shiftlock says, "Grimlock's probably not as manueverable as a helicopter." Shiftlock sees Contrail coming into the lead, and that Decepticon badges is just screaming "HIT ME REALLY HARD PLEASE". The copper and black speeder attempts to sideswipe Contrail and give Blurr a clearer lead. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with her Ram attack! Sky Lynx says, "I see." Sky Lynx says, "Well. Carry on." Shiftlock says, "Bahahah!" Shiftlock says, "I think I dented the Con's door!" Lamborghini Gallardo gets a sampling of Shiftlock's mettle - and metal, as the unfamiliar orange Autobot slams her into a sidewall. "Well," Contrail exhales. "If you want to play it THAT way... WELL!" She shifts gears and shoves hard back at the other racer. Jazz says, "Atta girl!" Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Cybertronian Speeder with her Ram attack! -2 Shiftlock says, "NGH! Oh she's askin' for it now." Torque says, "Yeah, get her, Shift!" Shiftlock says, "You're all clear Blurr so let's blow this thing and go home!" Lil' Yellow Porsche tears around the track at his best speed. <> "Just stylishly late to the lap that's all," Jazz remarks with a chortle, even though the announcer probably can't hear it. "But maybe it's time to put the pedal to the metal and four to the floor." The meister pops the nitros for an extra bit of speed. That finely tuned engine of his purrs like the beast it is as Jazz goes from cruisin' in style to abruptly screaming across the track at a lot faster than you might expect even a race car to be able to. He also cracks up some tunes. Fortunately he doesn't bring out the -big- speakers, and instead of DUBSTEP it's a techno version of the Axel F Theme. Combat: Porsche Turbo sets his defense level to Aggressive. [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lamborghini Gallardo Cybertronian Speeder Lil' Yellow Porsche 4 1 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Sportscar 6 1 NEUTRAL -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar 11 1 GUARDED -- Porsche Turbo 15 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Buzzsaw 18 0 AGGRESSIVE -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] Blue Sportscar is slowly but surely falling behind Blurr, but hearing the commotion behind that can only be cars crashing into each other, he figures he'll see some excitement sooner or later. Checking his rear sensors he waits and watches. "My Lord?" asks the beautiful woman sitting next to Zarak. He deigns to give her a sidelong glance. "If the Decepticons win the face, that'll be good for Nebulos, right?" Lord Zarak actually laughs at that. "Oh, no, my dear, it would be completely irrelevant! Unless the Decepticons plan on killing the Autobots afterwards, but I doubt they're thinking that far ahead. And the Autobots would likely see it coming. Heh! Do not worry about such things, my dear, focus on, mmmh, looking pretty." Zarak squints as he listens. "Ah, Jazz is providing some music. I can barely hear it, though. Hm." The waiter stands there, stony-faced. "My Lord?" asks the beautiful woman sitting next to Zarak. He deigns to give her a sidelong glance. "If the Decepticons win the race, that'll be good for Nebulos, right?" Lord Zarak actually laughs at that. "Oh, no, my dear, it would be completely irrelevant! Unless the Decepticons plan on killing the Autobots afterwards, but I doubt they're thinking that far ahead. And the Autobots would likely see it coming. Heh! Do not worry about such things, my dear, focus on, mmmh, looking pretty." Zarak squints as he listens. "Ah, Jazz is providing some music. I can barely hear it, though. Hm." The waiter stands there, stony-faced. Blurr is still blazing ahead of everyone. He's confident that his friends have the Decepticons handled. Thus, he continues cruising at his current speed, not at all worried. Though it is somewhat disappointing that he doesn't seem to have any actual competition. Still, that satellite is what's important! He can worry about competition next time. But wait, didn't the commentator say something about traps? Maybe those would provide him with at least some excitement. Well they usually do, anyway. At any rate, he keeps his optics on the lookout for any traps that might be ahead! Meanwhile, up in that pricey box where Zarak is sitting with a waiter and a lady in a dress, another Nebulan makes his way onto the scene, standing behind the man in the regalia. "Zarak." It's none other than Lord Zarak's jealous and conniving brother. Pfeh, how like him, Blowpipe thinks, wasting time watching these stupid races on Velocitron. Hmph. He folds his arms. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Buzzsaw watches Contrail and Shiftlock take one another out. Wait...is she out of the race now? Buzzsaw actually sighs inwardly. He can't beat Blurr...so that just means he's relegated to Autobot-Punching-Bag, doesn't it. The Condor clicks his beak and just cranks his engines up as hot as they'll run. Might as well give them a chase, if nothing else. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ->Cybertronian Hovercar 1 2 NEUTRAL -- +Lamborghini Gallardo +Cybertronian Speeder +Porsche Turbo 2 1 NEUTRAL -- Buzzsaw 5 1 AGGRESSIVE -- Lil' Yellow Porsche 11 1 NEUTRAL -- Blue Sportscar 13 1 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] The crowds CHEER when Shiftlock slams into Contrail and she returns in kind. Partially because that's what they wanted to see, and partially because isn't two femmes slamming into each other almost the same as two girls fighting in mud or something? Close enough. "YOU GO GIRL!" Jazz shouts at Shiftlock over his music as he speeds past the two of them thanks to his nitro-boost. "Now this is more like it." Shiftlock got thrown off to the side by Contrail as the Decepticon slammed into her in return. Her rear turbines howl in protest, and the coals of aggression are fanned into a roaring fire within the little rebel's processors. She tries to keep her head - make sure one of the other Autobots can keep in the lead - but man does she want to keep running Contrail off the road. Blurr looks to be clear in the lead. She keeps close to the Decepticon, but does nothing for the time being. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Neutral. Shiftlock says, "Nnngg. I want to DESTROY HER." Jazz says, "Don't relax just yet, that buzzard's still here... And I think I just saw Zarak in the crowd as I sped past." Lord Zarak turns towards his brother-in-law in annoyance, one corner of his lip curling in annoyance. "Blowpipe," he says coldly. "I see that you're here once again to profit from *my* success. Do you enjoy the view that I paid for? I certainly hope so. And it does please me to share it with you, make no mistake." He turns his attention back to the race, sipping his wine. "Mmh. I don't think the Decepticons will win this race. Not too much of a loss. Though I do enjoy seeing the machines smash each other pointlessly--that's always amusing. What was the prize, anyway? Some trinket?" Hubcap says, "Focus, Shift, There'll be another day, another chance." Shiftlock grunts. "I am... I am. Just... Hhrrrng." "Some stupid satellite or something." Followed by the crunching of popcorn as Monzo sits down next to Zarak and Blowpipe. "Just Bots? Bah. So much for rigging the race." Flashback to shortly before the race, an alien driver on his knees sobbing as his precious car is burning in a heap. He tries to bury his face in his hands, but Monzo yanks his head up to force him to watch. "Next time ya won't be so flippant about not accepting the so gracious offers to pay you to -lose-, won't you now." Back to the present as Monzo stuffs more popcorn in his mouth. "Ah well, still was fun." Blurr still has the lead, no surprise there. The crowds are going wild, because most of them had their bets on him. Some people are going to a bit richer after this. Or perhaps a lot richer. The courier watches the track, but it's suprisingly free of traps. Huh, maybe someone got lazy. Smooth speeding from here on out, it would seem. Though it's kind of making him wish even more for a real challenge... Back up in the box, Blowpipe snorts quietly. "Tch," Yeah right. Of course Zarak would never recognize that HE was the one doing all the work. "A mysterious satellite launched from Cybertron crashed here, and one of the natives has placed it up for grabs as a prize," he informs his brother contemptuously. Blowpipe glares at Monzo's lackadaisical attitude. "--so it was -not- just some 'stupid' satellite. It may contain vital intel regarding Vector Sigma's strange new behavior." Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Buzzsaw grins as he looks at Blurr. **You're loving having passed up everyone, aren't you...** He lets out a rather annoyed noise. **Hmm, are you even paying attention, I wonder?** THe condor suddenly folds his wings, banking sharply to the side to harass Blurr... Hey, it's the least he can do! **Next time, Blurr, it'll be one-on-one. And I'll get your other hand all to myself.** Combat: Buzzsaw misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Divebomb (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: Buzzsaw (Buzzsaw) used "Ram": A Level 2 VELOCITY attack. [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blue Sportscar 0 2 NEUTRAL -- Cybertronian Speeder +Lamborghini Gallardo +Porsche Turbo 11 1 NEUTRAL -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar 13 2 NEUTRAL -- +Buzzsaw 14 1 AGGRESSIVE RAM ATTEMPT Lil' Yellow Porsche 18 1 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Track Position ] Porsche Turbo doesn't need to look back, he can -hear- Blurr coming up behind him well before then. Yes even with his music blasting out of his bitchin' sound system. The Porche pulls to the side to let the hovercar pass, then keeps his own throttle burning hot. Not that he'll keep up with the speed demon, but he can at least keep close. Buzzsaw is still floating around somewhere, after all. "Pfff," Monzo retorts to Blowpipe with a roll of his eyes. "If it's -that- important, why didn't the Decepticons just smash the place and steal it instead of playing local games." Shiftlock is satisfied that Contrail's injured enough to be slowing down; she paces herself now, keeping watch on Buzzsaw, her rear wings angled aggressively like raised hackles on the back of an angry junkyard dog. Copper and black paint has been scraped off her right side and the air intake on her right door is a little dented, but she's still airbreathing and her engine and turbines are still running satin smooth. Old habits die hard as she prepares to lap, smoking her tyres on purpose and sliding sideways to block up more of the road in front of Contrail. Blue Sportscar crusies along, making one last turn and then sizing up the course for the start of his second lap. "No stragglers?" he queries. "This race is moving fast." After a quick check of his energon and nitro levels, he sends his speedometer creeping back up again to take advantage of the relatively clear stretch of track. Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Shiftlock says, "Jazz, do you always play music when you race?" Lord Zarak smirks at Monzo. "Oh, don't be disappointed, Monzo! You've got to keep those extortionist skills sharp, after all. They've come in handy for me many times!" Zarak had lost track of how many of his greatest critics and rivals were mysteriously powerslammed by an unknown assailant. But Zarak's mood sours as Blowpipe speaks up again. "Nf. I have to agree with Monzo--if it was the genuine article, surely they would have attacked?" He thinks for a moment. "Actually, I could have Scorponok take it for me, but... hm... I'm not certain if either of us quite feel like it." Jazz says, "Why wouldn't I?" Hubcap says, "Who doesn't? A little something to get the energon pumping." Shiftlock says, "Just curious!" Shiftlock says, "Maybe I should try it." Shiftlock says, "... I'd have to hear some music to make a choice first." Skydive says, "Did you know that Ultra Magnus denies 85% of the requests made specifically to him? Actually, scratch that, probably more like around 95%! I was looking at the data logs yesterday and was just wondering, does this guy approve ANYTHING?" Hubcap says, "There are studies that indicate people drive faster to a quicker beat." Shiftlock says, "Hmm!" Shiftlock says, "I'll definitely try that." Shiftlock says, "Right now, all eyes on the Cons." Torque says, "Aw, c'mon Skydive, don't be sour about it. What'd you expect with that sort of request?" Can it be that the only Nebulans present are only the Decepticon aligned ones who are enjoying their luxurious seats high above the spectators? Not really! Two rather tall aliens finally gets off their seats and departs the area thus allowing Galen, who had been largely obscured from sight to be seen. Really, it's not because the player was AFK half of the time just now. Ok maybe it was so. "Keep it up, fellas!", Galen calls out in support of his Autobot allies with his hands cupped around his mouth. "One more lap to g---" The world watch leader pauses as he finally gets a clear glimpse of the high rise seats directly across from him, and his enthusiastic expression is quickly replaced with one of alarm, "Zarak?! If he's here, this can only mean Scorponok is back from whatever it was that was keeping him away!" Such exciting monologues. Lil' Yellow Porsche just, kinda keeps on going, as he can't effect anyone else's raceing line right now. Indeed, the others can hear Blurr coming up behind them from quite a distance off. The noise is kind of overwhelming, with Jazz's loud music blasting through his stereos and Blurr's sonic booms following in the speedster's wake. And then Buzzsaw tries to fly into him as he passes by. "Hah! That's what you think, Decepti-creep!" he calls out as he swerves to the right, successfully avoiding the Casseticon. "Nice try, but racing is MY territory." Maybe if Buzzsaw hadn't verbally asked the courier if he were paying attention, he wouldn't have, well, drawn attention to himself. Meanwhile, Blowpipe shrugs, giving Zarak and Monzo an annoyed look. "Don't ask me, I'm not Galvatron." he says the name with a bit of contempt. Yeah, he thinks the mech is downright crazy and has no right to be in charge of the Decepticons. As much as he dislikes Zarak, Blowpipe is certain that his brother would at least make a better leader than Galvatron. Well, he and Scorponok, that is. Now, Tailgate never usually ventures outside of Autobot City on Earth, but he'd heard earlier today that tonight there was going to be a race on Velocitron, and he's been dying for a break in the mundane! There was trash duty that night, but he figures it can wait until tomorrow, so he sneaks out and manages to squeeze in under the bleachers to watch as the other bots AND 'cons race. Blurr has the lead, as he expects. Blurr says, "Someone get Buzzsaw off of my aft." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Shiftlock says, "I'm lapping the little turkey, but I'll give it a shot." Skydive says, "Gah! Y-you a-again? N-nn...I...j-just.. eerrr..." Jazz says, "Slick dodgin' there, Blurrster" Shiftlock says, "Yeah, you bring this one home, Blurr. We got your back!" Hubcap says, "I'd try, but am not close enough." Torque says, "I trust your examination with First Aid went well, Skydive?" Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Cybertronian Hovercar crosses the finish line! Galen says, "I've been watching in the stands for a while now, and you guys really have the crowds roaring. Keep it up!" Skydive says, "..........I-I....." Jazz laughs a bit. "I'll have to get ya some rockin' beats to sample Shiftlock, see what ya like." Shiftlock says, "That would be great. I mean... usually all we get is stuff like the Hail Galvatron March... yeaaaah." Torque chuckles, "That's okay, don't worry about it, I'll ask him when I see him." Shiftlock sees Blurr pass the finish line - as expected. Now that the prize is secure, she decides to have a little fun with things and floors it. Skydive says, "N-No!!" Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Fearless. Torque says, "Eh?" Lil' Yellow Porsche chuckles to himself. <> Air Raid says, "Torque, save the processing power, he'll get over himself." Blurr says, "Skydive, are you okay?" Shiftlock says, "He's scared of girls." Blurr laughs. And there Blurr goes. This is likely in the bag at this point. Unless the Decepticons decide to cheat. That's always a possibility. "Kinda wonder why none of the locals showed up for this..." Oh well. Maybe they were all intimidated by Blurr entering. Jazz is just cruising along at high speed blasting his hot tunes. Until Shiftlock puts the pedal down. "Oh, ya still wanna play, do ya missy?" He chortles as he lets his own suped up engine open -all- the way up. Combat: Porsche Turbo sets his defense level to Fearless. Torque says, "Er, I meant I'd speak to First Aid." Impactor says, "He's an idiot." Impactor says, "First Aid can't fix that." Torque sighs. Skydive says, "I'mfine. D-don't j-j-judge m-m-me..." Air Raid says, "Bahaha!" Air Raid says, "Ahem. Sorry." Shiftlock says, "I'm done playin' bumper cars with the Cons, now it's ON." Buzzsaw blinks as warnings are a bit clear about his fuel reserves... pity that. He throttles back to nurse his engines along. At least he can take some pride in knowing the held on for about as long as he realistically could. He glances at Shiftlock, scowling all the while. Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Guarded. Clutch has partially disconnected. Impactor says, "Raid, you swing Skydive by my office. We'll see if a few sharp objects to the head don't end up helping." Blue Sportscar spots the finish line and puts on a final burst of speed. Blue flame blasts from his exhaust as he cooks off the last of his nitro. "Well, 2nd place is better than nothing!" he exhults. Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Fearless. Air Raid says, "Uh, okay!" Blast Off watches from the sidelines. He was delayed on a deep-space mission and didn't arrive until after the race had started-and it looks like it's done- the important part, at least. The Combaticon has a particular interest in a certain blue hovercar. His optics focus on Blurr as he races around the track, studying his moves. This will be a good opportunity to observe his foe in action, to help him ready for the day-coming soon-when the shuttle KNOWS he will be able to bring that car to a screeching, humiliating halt in front of countless fans. At one point near the finsih line the car comes close by the Combaticon and Blast Off yells as loud as he can, "You're not that special, Autobot! I've seen turbo-turtles on roller skates race faster than that! The only reason you won is because all your opponents in that race were so SLOW!!!" Impactor says, "So that we're clear, I'm going to stab him in the head until he starts thinking straight." Impactor says, "Everybody on the same page?" Shiftlock says, "I don't think I'm of any rank to question that decision." Torque says, "Impactor. Don't." Skydive says, "Primus!! Can't you guys seem I'm having a hard time? I don't think skewering my helm on a pointed object is going to help. And Raid, you're the worst brother anyone could have. I hate combining with you sometimes." Air Raid says, "Hey man!" Shiftlock says, "I'll try to stay out of your way Skydive. I'd like to help, but you're beyond help." Skydive says, "Don't "Hey man" me! You asked for it!" Impactor says, "For once, me and the Empty are in agreement. You're beyond help, you pint sized puke. Time to pay the piper." Shiftlock says, "Uh, Sir? Maybe it's not a good idea to hurt someone that's part of a Combiner? We uh, we kind of need Superion intact..." Impactor says, "I see the logic, but we just shove Powerglide in and call it a day." Monzo smirks a bit at Zarak's praise, and doesn't bother to respond to Blowpipe's grousing. Granted, he's not all that fond of Galvatron's methods either sometimes. But you spend long enough synced to someone like Weirdwolf and you begin to appreciate some of the... unusual points of view that come with a certain level of crazy. At least his partner isn't -stupid-. "Not like the Bots can use one satellite to undo it, anyways." Skydive says, "What she said. You want Superion out of the picture? Well take it up with Magnus." Air Raid says, "He's a mini bot. A MINI BOT!" Shiftlock says, "... Air Raid, do combiners work like that?" Air Raid says, "NO." Skydive says, "See what I mean?" First Aid says, "Wait, what needs fixing?" Air Raid says, "Hey, you ain't helpin'!" Torque says, "/Impactor/. I won't be puting up with you needlessly harming a teammate." Talia McKinley says, "Tarnation, y'all sound like my brothers arguin' like that." Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Impactor says, "Funny thing. Me and Magnus, we have a little agreement. I turn reports in on time, and he doesn't tell me how to run my army. Torque, I'll remind you of that wisdom next time that spaz of an Aerialbot gets you shot in the back." Jazz ... is playing his music too loud to hear or care for the moment. Air Raid grumbles, "Imp sir, I'll take care of this, and if I can't, I'll toss him on your desk." Impactor says, "Fix it, or you boys get a two for one." Aaaand Blurr finishes first, as expected. Huh, there weren't any traps...oh well. Easy win for the crashed satellite. The courier flies past the finish line, transforming and waving to the cheering crowds. A sizeable group of them have begun chanting his name wildly and waving banners: BLURR! BLURR! BLURR! He makes sure to give Blast Off a death glare before making his way over to whoever is in charge of handing off the prize and holds out a hand, expecting him to hand over the promised satellite. "Ahem." Lord Zarak actually chuckles as Blurr crosses the finish line. "Oh, haha, foregone conclusion. Hm... no, still don't feel like stealing the satellite." Glancing at Blowpipe again, Zarak muses, "How fortunate for you that you aren't. Well. A minor victory for the Autobots." He rises up from his seat, moving to down the rest of his drink. But then he locks eyes with Galen down below, just as the glass is to his lips. He glares down at him, then pours the rest of his drink onto the floor before he moves to step out of the booth. Oh man, Clutch and Hubcap are really putting it out now. Though Jazz isn't far on the minibot's tail. Save he's paying more attention to the former Sentinel that's not far off either. "Com'n li'l lady, show 'em what ya really got! Shake that thang like it ain't no thang!" Getting a chance to just unwind like this is probably good for her he figures. Torque says, "I'll deal with that crossroad should I ever come to it. For now, as a medic, I'll not be having you try to 'stab him in the head' to fix him. If he needs that sort of course of action, we'll handle it." Shiftlock says, "I think we need to hire a therapist." Shiftlock says, "With dinobot class armor." Impactor says, "No wonder we don't have the damn war won." Skydive says, "Well you're sure not going to win it without Superion so...." Impactor says, "Raid, I thought you gagged this walking pile of spare parts." Air Raid says, "Tryin'! Skydive, turn off yer damn radio." Torque can possibly be heard facepalming Skydive says, "Don't tell me what to do you, you're not Bolt. But fine." Shiftlock's turbines open to full and she screams down the track, approaching aircraft speeds. This is probably why she has the extra set of wings coming off the wheel well covers of her back wheels; the lift she'd be getting without them and that spoiler on her back would get her airborne in short order. The downforce she's exerting is tremendous, so much so that her tyres are slightly compressed. She turns to the side to drift across the finish in style, showing off her good side - the one she didn't ram into Contrail. She doesn't mind if that makes her lose second; she just wanted the pleasure of flying past Jazz. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Neutral. Shiftlock says, "Sideways over the finish!" Buzzsaw is...somewhere back there at the end of the line. He just breaks off from the race and finds a spot to perch. He's tired of wasting energon for nothing, and Blurr's already won. Blowpipe just rolls his eyes at Zarak as his brother dumps his drink onto the floor after spotting Galen. Heh, he should really just let go of his old grudges. Since Blowpipe won the election for his brother, why is he still so miffed by the simple SIGHT of his political opponent? He just shakes his head, muttering. But there is something else he needs to speak to Zarak about. Something far more important than this race itself... He follows the Nebulan leader out of the booth, and waits until they are in a deserted corridor behind the grandstands, the sounds of the roaring crowds outside muffled by the walls around them. "Zarak." ".. Huh?" Monzo's gotten so use to having Weirdwolf's sensory input that he didn't even notice Galen about while he was stuffing his face and watching the racers show off once Blurr had already run. And there go Zarak and Blowpipe. Oi. Better make sure brother isn't trying to hogwash brother. Again. Not that Zarak would be dumb enough to fall for Blowpipe's bluster, but it's kinda his job to keep an eye on things. So he just sorta lingers farther behind like a good bodyguard and not getting directly involved. Even though the locking of gazes were but momentary in reality, but a thousand words and various emotions behind it all that fuels them were exchanged between Galen and Zarak. Galen's eyes scans Zarak's vicinity, noting Blowpipe, and Monzo, it's amazing how small the galaxy can be to find so many of his arch-nemesis in one place. The crowd of spectators begins dispersing as the winner of the race is decided, and Galen too emerges from his seat, his face carrying none of the joys and excitement he had been carrying earlier. Clearly the revelation of Zarak and Scorponok's return weighs heavily in the ex-World Watch leader's chest as he grimly departs from the stands. Looks like things are going to get much more dangerous from here on out! Porsche Turbo doesn't seem to mind that Shiftlock goes blasting past him and shows off a bit. "Yeah, that's the way you do it!" He kills his own nitros and hits the brakes as he closes in on the finish line, leaving tire streaks and a whaif of smoke as he skids out, spins around twice, and looks like he's going to crash right into Shiftlock! ... Except not as at the last moment the Porsche lurchs off the ground as Jazz starts to transform, flipping right over the Crystal City racer and landing on the other side of her in a crouch, smirking. With that classic sound the sporty racer pops up into a stylin' robot. Shiftlock says, "Show off, hahah!" Zarak pauses in the corridor, turning his gaze to the side. Not quite looking at Blowpipe, but acknowledging him. "Yes, Blowpipe?..." Blurr says, "Nice work, guys!" Torque says, "Whoo! An awesome race!" Blurr says, "Glad you enjoyed it, Torque." Torque says, "Also congratulations on another win, Blurr." Blurr says, "Thanks!" Shiftlock says, "Yeah, it's all you, Blurr." Shiftlock says, "... Y'know, I could get to like this racin' thing." Jazz laughs. "Sometimes ya just gotta let off a bit of steam. Just you wait until the Olympics and they have the big races. And the demo derbies." Shiftlock says, "I'll be in for the derbies." Torque says, "The derbies are the best. Also the Con free for alls. So satisfying to watch them beat each other up." Blowpipe takes a few more steps forward, until he's standing just behind Zarak. He lowers his voice. "I trust you've updated yourself on the situation with Vector Sigma." Well he -better- have, if he's out here drinking and watching races. At this point in time, Tailgate musters up enough courage to crawl out from under the bleachers. He'd actually come to the race to see Jazz, and to come thank him for watching out for him the time they'd been on a mission together. It's been quite a while but Tailgate remembers it alright. He runs out to congratulate the bigger mech. "Oh Jazz! Nice racing! And I also never got to say thank you for watching out for me that time we were on a mission together! It means a lot to someone small like me. I also wanted to say you performed so admirably that day!" Firestar says, "Congrats, Blurr!" Hubcap says, "I'll be defending my Gold in the sharpshooting." Shiftlock says, "Maybe you're the mech I need to see about improving my aim." Shiftlock spins into reverse and transforms into a backflip, landing on her feet, the tyres on her wheels skidding her to a halt. She chuckles at Jazz. "Oh you just had to show off, didn't you. Nice moves. I wanna see more of 'em sometime." The Cybertronian Speeder's main components extend from its central frame as it twists in the middle and rises up into a copper and black fembot. Lord Zarak scowls. "Of course. And the worst possible thing has happened." Namely, Galvatron taking control. "I can't say that this situation is to my liking, Blowpipe. I was hoping to... take action sometime later, at a more advantageous time..." Namely, killing Galvatron. "...but if events continue as they are now, then I will have no choice." Buzzsaw clicks his beak. Annoying. Races are annoying. Especially if someone expects Support to win while up against opponents like Blurr... He glides his way towards the stands. Time to hunt for a way off this rock. Shiftlock says, "It's nice to do this for fun instead of, you know, survival." Jazz just smirks a bit at Shiftlock. "I ain't got the rep I do for takin' it easy." Then turns his attention as he hears Tailgate's voice, and reachs down to pat the minibot's shoulder. "No need to thank me for helpin' out my friends, but yer welcome all the same." Hubcap says, "It's a plus, no doubt, but don't get /too/ complacent." Blast Off notices Buzzsaw in the crowd and walks towards him, arms crossed. "Buzzsaw." He says, attempting to get the condor's attention. Jazz says, "Just think of it like a bit of a vacation. Keep from gettin' stressed out. Helps keep a clear head when it's important later." "Hey, Tailgate!" Shiftlock exclaims, happy to see the little guy. "I'm glad you came out! I got your gift polished up, I'll have to try it out soon." She glances over at Jazz. "I have a feeling you didn't give it quite your all. I'd be interested to see your best against mine." Buzzsaw looks towards Blast Off. **And where were you for this race? Blurr was the competition, naturally. Without someone to offer a hint of a challenge, there was little hope to acquire the satellite.** Shiftlock says, "Vacations. There's another new concept." "Heh." Ah, and Zarak is right on the money. Even if Blowpipe is rather jealous of him...there's still a reason why he had chosen to work with him rather than against him. His brother has the leadership skills that Blowpipe himself lacks. "Well, isn't that the understatement of the vorn." he mutters. "If things continue as they are...Galvatron will surely rip Cybertron to pieces. Either that or he'll use his newfound powers to obliterate anyone he perceives as a potential threat. We all know a Galvatron who doesn't need anyone is one who is willing to destroy anyone." Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Blast Off hmpphs. "It's not MY fault... I had a deep space assignment and wasn't able to get here in time." He looks haughtily back towards the Autobots. "But- I agree with you. The Autobots need to be challenged more. This kind of victory for Blur-the Autobots cannot be allowed to continue. Wins like this allow the Autobots to gain not only important technology but gain inspirational victory as well. This allows the populace to continue cheering them and NOT fearing us." Buzzsaw nods slowly. **I agree.** He mutters. **I want off this rock. Lingering here is not something I enjoy.** Blast Off sighs. "I suppose that means you'd like ME to transport you." He looks annoyed. Buzzsaw blinks his optics a few times. **No. Not at all. You were late arriving here. I do not want to risk delays in getting back to Cybertron proper.** "Oh, but of course!" Tailgate says, "It's important to appreciate your friends even if they don't think they should recieve thanks! You never know when a small kind deed could go a long way!" he says, becoming bashful when Jazz pats him on the helm. "Oh yes," he says to Shiftlock. "Great racing out there, by the way! And good! I hope it works without fail." Blurr finishes discussing the matter of delivering the prize to Autobot HQ at Iacon, then turns to see Blast Off hmphing at Buzzsaw. He chuckles, and in a flash he's behind the Combaticon. "So." He says, arms folded. "Blast Off. I thought you were SO determined to beat me in a race, huh? What's wrong? Didya find out you were too scared to go in at the last astrosecond?" he taunts. And the fact that Zarak can generally count on his half-brother to side with him even in spite of his nature is the only reason Zarak keeps him around. On the other hand, he could stand to be more discrete. "Mmh, yes, but let us be more careful with *names,* Blowpipe. Spies abound everywhere, after all. Some of them take the form of birds." Like Buzzsaw. "Rest assured, though, Blowpipe, that I will look after the *true* and *loyal* citizens of Nebulos as I always have. One way or the other..." He begins to continue walking away. "Just as soon as Scorponok and I are done assessing the mess Shockwave made out of Crystal City and *sort it out*..." Jazz just smirks a bit at both Tailgate and Shiftlock, though mostly at the femme. "Don't you worry none, gal. Sure you'll get to see what I can really do in due time." He reachs over with his other arm to pat it across Shiftlock's shoulders. "But that's the sorta hush hush thing we don't talk 'bout in public, y'know." Oooh, ominous. "Well, that is good to hear then- wait, are you implying something Buzzsaw? My speed cannot be matched!" Then before he can continue, Blurr pops up behind him- again. Blast Off's fists clench and his aelirons twitch in surprise, but this time he doesn't turn around, save for a side glance to keep watch from the corner of his eye. "Hardly, Autobot. I had things to do. Besides, I saw nothing impressive here- just a mediocre display of a marginally fast individual running cirlces around some very slow ones." "I'm used to hush-hush," Shiftlock smirks, murmuring quietly back to Jazz but not really getting why he sounds ominous. "Call me when you're ready, because I'll be shanix to engex I'll smoke you." Because making things sound ominous on occassion is how Jazz keeps people wondering just what he's really up to, that's why. It's part of the secret agent biz. Buzzsaw chuckles softly. **Am I? You seem fairly defensive about it all.** He takes flight to head for the shuttle he arrived aboard with Contrail. "Oh yeah, then what was all that talk about beating me in a race? If you can beat me so easily, why don't you prove it?" Blurr continues to taunt and insult. "You think you can fool me with your excuses? Ha! you're just a coward, like the rest of your kind!" he glares at Buzzsaw. "And that includes you too, birdy! Heh. Oh well, beat you later, mechs!" And with that, the speedster is off, probably to celebrate his victory with a few drinks before getting back to work. Meanwhile, behind the grandstands, Blowpipe just smirks as he watches Zarak leave. He's confident that Scorponok will not fail--besides, there have got to be quite a few other Decepticons who would agree with the two of them...It will remain to be seen how Galvatron will fare if virtually his entire army suddenly turns against him, even with what minimal control he has over Vector Sigma... Blast Off 's vents hiss softly at Buzzsaw's comment but he says nothing. And then Blurr insults him and is off, too. He yells at him as he leaves:"I am no coward, Autobot! Tell me when and where and I will be there!" His vents cycle through heavily a few more times and he walks off through the crowd, arms crossed and in a foul mood. He can't wait to get back into space where he can race a few comets...maybe a few shooting stars, too...and blow the slag out of something.